My Heart Will Go On
by silentxsymphony
Summary: ***NOW FINISHED!!!*** A Moulin Rouge/Titanic crossover; The Titanic has just sunk. Rose has nowhere to go. Until she comes across a struggling writer named Christian. All reviews are greatly appreciated ;)
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
The sound of solemn footsteps could be heard as the passengers of the Carpathia walked out into the streets of New York. But these weren't just passengers, they were survivors. Survivors of one of the most horrible tragedies in history. They had survived the sinking of the Titanic. And now, these people, most of whom had lost everything, had to find a way to return home.  
  
One survivor in particular, a young woman wrapped in a checked flannel blanket, with fiery red hair was slowly taking in what was around her. She couldn't believe how things quickly her life had been completely torn away from her. She was lost in her thoughts, as people in a hurry to get back to family and friends began to push her to move on. She snapped out of her state and walked mindlessly until she arrived to a small café. She brought her cold hand out of her blanket and quickly opened the door and gave a sigh as she felt actual warmth. She had been chilled for over a day and as she found a seat next to the small radiator, she continued with her thoughts.  
  
Less than a week ago, she had been engaged to Cal, that self-absorbed bastard. At least she would never have to see him again. Her mother was bringing her here, to America, to continue their masquerade as wealthy women. In actuality, they had been in terrible debt. Her mother pretended they had money to burn even after her father had died and the money was long gone. Well, she would never have to deal with her either. As far as her mother and Cal knew, she had gone down with the Titanic right along with…Jack. Just thinking of him brought tears to her eyes. Jack Dawson, the man who changed her life forever. The man who gave his own life just so she could go on. The man who made her promise she would go on. How can I ever do that without him? At least his legacy would live on. When the attendants came around asking for names, she didn't tell them Rose DeWitt Bukatur, she simply told them, "Dawson, Rose Dawson." And that was the name she intended on keeping.  
  
Just then, a man came up to her and said, "miss, can I get you anything?"  
  
Rose looked up at the man waiting to serve her. She was starving and a hot cup of tea would be wonderful; but she had no money. Well, she actually had millions of dollars worth of money in her coat pocket, but she couldn't exactly whip that out of her pocket and say "oh yes, can I get change for this precious diamond?" Rose ignored her hunger and replied, "no, I'm fine," and snuggled deeper into her blanket.  
  
He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you sure? You looked chilled to the bone." He studied her damp hair and disheveled appearance and looked out the window and saw the Carpathia in the harbor. Then he realized it. "Oh my God, are you from the Titanic?" He had read the horrific news in the morning paper.  
  
Rose swallowed her pride and barely audibly said, "yes."  
  
He looked at the young girl with such sympathy. "Here, let me at least get you a cup of coffee."  
  
Rose was getting irritated, why can't he just leave me alone? "I have no money," she finally said.  
  
He looked into her deep green eyes, eyes filled with sadness and loss. The same pain that still filled his eyes occasionally as well. "Hey, this one's on me. You've been through enough. I'll bring you some coffee and bread."  
  
Before Rose was able to argue, the man disappeared behind the counter, preparing her food. Which did bring up a very good question. Where will I get food? She couldn't sell the Heart of the Ocean. It was the only memory she still had of Jack. The night she set her spirit free and let him draw her wearing the necklace, and only the necklace. As Rose thought back on the events that had taken place, she realized, it wasn't "that night", it was last night. Last night, before the "unsinkable ship" slipped out from under their feet. That freeing moment with Jack seemed so distant now.  
  
Rose was again pulled from her thoughts as the man brought her the coffee and bread. "Thank you," she said as she took a bite of the roll. Trying her best to look ladylike and not ravenously scarf it down. Then Rose looked up and gave this unusually kind stranger a weird look. Why is he being so nice to me? Then she noticed how handsome he was. His beautiful smile, his gray eyes, the way his hair fell into his face, just like…  
  
"By the way, my name is Christian Calvert," he said as he flashed his smile.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Rose Dawson."  
  
They shook hands and then Christian continued, "do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Rose could take food from a stranger, but she couldn't bring herself to accept housing accommodations. "Yes, I'm staying with a friend," she lied.  
  
"That's good to hear, you definitely need some rest." He nodded a goodbye and walked over to the counter and began to continue working his shift.  
  
Rose had so much on her mind that she didn't really keep her attention on Christian for long. She sat in silence and ate the bread and sipped the coffee he had put in front of her. It felt wonderful to have food in her stomach. She was still hungry, but she didn't want to be rude and ask for more.  
  
Rose knew with regret that she had to leave the cozy café and Christian was busy attending to another customer so she simply mouthed a "thank you" and walked out.  
  
Now that she was out on the streets again, she would have to find a place to stay or at least to sleep for the night. Maybe I can find a job tomorrow, she thought to herself.  
  
As Rose continued down the streets of New York, she notified it was getting dark and that unbearable cold was beginning to seep into her bones again. She tugged the blanket around her tighter and sat down on a bench. Just then, she spotted a rolled up paper that someone must have forgotten. Rose picked it up and her heart hammered against her chest as she saw the beautiful ship, in all it's proud glory, gracing the cover. In big, bold letters, the headline read; R.M.S. TITANIC SINKS IN THE MIDDLE OF ATLANTIC. HUNDREDS PERIL. Rose slowly read through the short article that followed. The newspaper hadn't had much time to put out a full report since Titanic sank only a few hours before deadline. Rose didn't intend on telling any reporters who she was. She had no desire to answer countless questions that would only bring heartache.  
  
The cold night had come now and the sky was littered with brilliant stars and a cold wind from the harbor began to blow. Rose curled herself up and laid down on the hard bench. And with haunting memories of Jack, she softly cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
"Ouch," cried Christian, as he mumbled under his breath. He had nicked his face shaving and he was trying to blot the blood with a hand towel. When the bleeding finally stopped, he combed out his still damp hair. He took a satisfied look in the mirror and then wrapped his towel around his waist and ventured out into his messy apartment, sidestepping crumpled papers of failed writing attempts. When Christian reached his closet, he looked through his small collection of suits and finally decided on a simple, black one. He hurried back into the bathroom to put it on. He wanted to look good for his interview. He was going to a major publisher in town today to see if they wanted any of his work.  
  
Maybe if they take this one, I won't have to work at that old coffee shop anymore, Christian thought wistfully to himself. Ever since he came to America in 1901, he had to work at the small café to make ends meet. He couldn't just live off being writer, especially not in New York; a city of business men where nobody was interested in art or literature. Whenever he wrote a new piece, those were the times he missed his Bohemian friends the most, especially Toulouse. His death was one of the main reasons he left Paris. With the heart wrenching death of Satine and the timely death of his brilliant friend, he felt Paris would only bring him painful memories that he would be unable to bear.  
  
As he walked out of the bathroom, buttoning the last of the buttons to his shirt, he stopped in front of his collection of Satine's pictures. Zidler, the over the top owner of the Moulin Rouge, had given them to Christian at her funeral. Christian had put them all in frames and her beautiful face lined his bookshelves. He often kept candles near by and the glow of the soft light would always bring out the brilliance of her fiery red hair and the beauty of her exquisite smile. He kissed one of the pictures for good luck and then headed to his typewriter and shifted through countless papers to find his final manuscript. It was a collection of poetry; poetry inspired by his love for Satine. He shook the painful memories of her from his head and placed the manuscript in an envelope, checked his appearance one last time and then headed out the door.  
  
************  
  
Rose awoke to the sound of change being thrown in her face. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight, and she picked up the coins. Someone must of taken her as a homeless person, well, in actuality, she was. She counted them and found that she had just under a dollar. That would be enough to buy a muffin for breakfast and a brush to fix her knotted hair. She took her blanket off and observed her pale pink dress. Parts of it had been snagged in the wreckage, but at least now the damp chill was out of it. She draped the blanket over her arms, making herself a plan for the day. First, she would go to the café and get some breakfast. Then she would try to apply for a job. But what kind of a job? She thought to herself. It never occurred to her that she might have to support herself. She had always just supposed that Cal, as annoying and selfish as he was, would take care of her. Rose sighed, she really wasn't qualified for a job. But maybe, just maybe, she could find something to suit her and a place to stay tonight. If not, it was another night of sleeping on that bench.  
  
When she reached the café and saw that Christian wasn't there, she felt a stab of relief and regret. Relief that he wouldn't see her waltzing in with her messy hair and know she had nowhere to stay, but there was still that pang of regret that she didn't really understand. She didn't even know Christian. Heavens, he was probably 10, 15 years older than her. Than why do thoughts of him keep coming to me?  
  
Rose reached the counter and ordered a muffin. She paid the cashier and sat down in her same spot next to the radiator. She ate in silence, trying to sort out all her spinning thoughts. She didn't really want to be a nanny, the thought of having the sole responsibility of someone else's children put her on edge. Maybe a maid? No, she didn't have a clue how to clean, that had always been done for her. She remembered seeing a hospital across the street, maybe she could work as a nurse. It was pretty much her only option, she just prayed they wouldn't laugh in her face.  
  
Rose wiped her mouth with her napkin and got up from the table. She threw her trash away and was once again out in the middle of the street. She took in all the sights around her. The people, the theatres, the shops. It was all so busy here. Everyone had somewhere to be going, no one ever took the time just to slow down and be in the moment. Rose smiled to herself, knowing Jack would have said the very same thing. She stopped in front of the drug store and bought a small brush. Now the money the stranger had given her was completely gone, all she had now were a few pennies.  
  
Rose found an alley to the side of the hospital and winced as she tried to bring the brush through her horrendously tangled hair. After pulling and tugging and rebrushing, she finally had her curly, red hair presentable. She then wrapped up her few pennies, her brush and the Heart of the Ocean into the blanket, not realizing how foolish it was to leave a precious diamond out of your sight for two seconds in New York. But she took the bundle and hid it behind a trash can, hoping that nobody would pay any attention to it.  
  
Rose walked to the front doors of the hospital and with a leap of faith, stepped inside. She walked up to the front desk to face a stern looking woman in a crisp white uniform working on some sort of paper work.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am", Rose asked politely.  
  
The woman gave Rose an irritated look and set aside her work. "Yes, yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was looking for a job, as a nurse."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions," said the woman as she pulled out a clipboard.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Rose DuWi-, Rose Dawson," she would have to get used to that.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"19, ma'am."  
  
"Any experience in medicine?"  
  
Rose gulped and replied, "well, not exactly." The woman shot her a curious look. "But I'm a fast learner."  
  
The woman mumbled to herself. "Residence."  
  
"Well, I-I don't exactly have a residence at the moment."  
  
The woman dropped the clipboard and laughed. "Let me get this straight. You want me to give you, a homeless girl of 19, with no medical experience, a job at the busiest hospital in the city?"  
  
"Please ma'am, I need a job, I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Get out," said the woman coldly.  
  
"Can't you at least give me a chance?" Rose begged.  
  
"Get out of the hospital, right now. Or would you like me to call the authorities?"  
  
Rose fought back her tears of anger and silently walked out. She went back to the alley and was relieved to find her bundled up blanket. She picked it up and headed down the street having no idea what was to become of her now.  
  
************  
  
Christian kicked a rock as he shuffled his feet. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he trudged home. Christian threw his prized manuscript in a near by trash can. The publisher had called his poetry "sappy drivel". I've lost it, Christian thought to himself. I'm a horrible writer. He grumbled and continued to trudge down the dreary street.  
  
Just around the corner, Rose was walking down the street, not headed anywhere in particular. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. She thought she was just imagining things and continued walking. Then she started to feel hot breath against her neck. She quickened her pace but then someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her to a brick wall. He grabbed the blanket from her and threw it on the ground. In front of Rose, stood a gruff looking man with a sleazy smile on his face. "Hey doll," he said with a slur. He had obviously been drinking.  
  
"Get off me," Rose yelled as she tried to push him away.  
  
He covered her mouth and continued, "don't make this hard on yourself."  
  
Rose's eyes widened in horror as she bite his hand.  
  
The man cursed and scratched Rose across the face. The deep cuts stung as the drunk man's hand began to slide up her thigh.  
  
"HELP," Rose screamed before he could cover her mouth again. He punched her this time and got in her face and yelled, "shut up!" Her head was spinning dizzily from pain and fear.  
  
Christian heard screams and had broken into a run to try and find where it was coming from. When he finally saw Rose pinned against the wall, he mercilessly grabbed the drunk by the back of his shirt and Rose fell to her knees. Christian dragged him to the other wall and pinned him against it. He looked him dead in the eyes and yelled, "don't you ever, EVER touch a lady like that again!"  
  
The man laughed and the smell of booze nauseated Christian, but he stood his ground. "What? You mean she's so good, you're the only one she gets to fu-"  
  
Christian slammed his jaw shut with the heel of his hand and punched him across the face. He wanted to kill the bastard. "What I mean is that if I ever see you disrespect a lady again I will rearrange your miserable face!"  
  
The drunk got the point, "yeah, all right, take it easy." Christian slammed him to the ground. He wasn't worth his time.  
  
Christian turned around and went to Rose's side. He turned her towards him and stroked her hair back. "Rose? Rose? It's me, Christian. Can you hear me?"  
  
Rose's eyes filled with tears, Christian had just saved her life. "Christian, oh God, that man. Is he gone?"  
  
Christian, relieved she was all right, responded, "yes, he's gone and he'll never bother you again."  
  
Rose, still crying, surprised Christian and wrapped her arms around him. There was something about him that made her feel safe.  
  
Christian pulled his arms around her, too, and picked her up. "Isn't that yours?" he asked, motioning towards the blanket.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
Christian kneeled down and picked up the small bundle and Rose kept it in her lap and he began walking and said, "I'm sure you're ready to go home. Where do you live?"  
  
Rose knew it was time for her to tell the truth. "Christian, yesterday, when I told you I was staying with a friend. Well, that's not exactly true," she looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Well, don't worry, I may not have much, but you're welcome to stay with me. Here, let me take you home."  
  
Rose nodded and rested her pounding head against Christian's chest as he slowly carried her back to his apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"All right, this is going to sting," Christian warned Rose as he took the cloth, damp with alcohol, and placed it along the deep cuts across her face. She winced at the shooting pain, but then felt relief as Christian removed the cloth and began to softly blow on her cheek. "There you go. Let some air get to it, I'll apply some more alcohol later or you can do it yourself, if you want." He pointed to the cabinet in his bathroom, "it will be right here." Christian smiled as he walked back over to her. "Now, for that bruise," he went over to his small ice box and wrapped a few chunks of it in a dish towel. As Christian placed the ice over her eye he said, "just keep that over your eye for awhile so it doesn't swell up."  
  
"Thank you," Rose whispered.  
  
"For what?" asked Christian innocently.  
  
Rose laughed and responded, "for saving my life, for beating up that horrible man, for cleaning my battle wounds," she shook the ice and smiled. "For taking me into your home."  
  
Christian blushed slightly, "don't worry about it. It's nothing.  
  
"No Christian, it is something. You're a very special person," she reached up and stroked his cheek as they looked into each others eyes.  
  
Christian all of a sudden cleared his throat and stood up, "I was just at the right place at the right time, I guess." He could feel a very awkward tension in the room. He chuckled and said, "here, let me check on your 'battle wounds'".  
  
************  
  
Rose lightly touched the bruise across her eye. A dull pain shot through her, even though it was a small amount of pressure. She sighed and sat down on the small bed she had made on his couch. Christian had taken her blanket to wash it and gave her some new, cotton ones. She felt content knowing the Heart of the Ocean was under the couch. It was safe, she no longer had to worry about someone stealing it. In fact, she was safe. Christian had a small, messy apartment, but it was better then sleeping outside in the cold. The brick apartment had somewhat of a cozy feel to it, with various paintings by what looked to be some French painter, the little stove that Christian always kept a stained, metal kettle on and his desk, littered with papers and a very worn, but lovely typewriter. He must be a writer. Rose thought to herself. That was when she realized how little she knew about Christian. She knew he worked at the café, that he obviously must be a writer by the looks of things and he could definitely cook. She smiled as she remembered the first hot meal she had had in days. A couple hours ago, Christian had fixed them some beef stew with fresh, hot rolls. He had said that he didn't usually cook like that, but he liked to have the excuse when guests came by.  
  
Just then, something caught Rose's eye. Over on his bookshelf, lined with books by famous authors, there was a shelf with many pictures in frames. She stood up and walked over to the shelf to examine it. In the frames, where pictures of a young woman. She had on beautiful gowns and diamonds. In many of the pictures it looked like she was singing. Rose thought to herself who the person could be.  
  
"Her name was Satine," said Christian behind her.  
  
Rose was startled and she turned around to see him looking longingly at the pictures. Rose had to look him straight in the face, so as not to let her eyes wander. He had been getting ready for bed and was wearing nothing but a pair of worn in, cotton trousers. It was all she could do not to stare at his well defined chest and stomach. Rose said, "I'm sorry, I just noticed the pictures. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Christian smiled, "no, no. It's fine."  
  
Rose could tell that the subject pained him so she tried to get his mind off it, "so, I noticed the typewriter, are you a writer?" she asked.  
  
Christian turned away from the pictures and said, "well, I'm trying to be. Nobody seems to think I'm good enough. I'm starting to believe it myself. In fact, today I tried to get a piece published and they laughed in my face and called it 'sappy drivel'".  
  
"That's horrible. Don't give up on yourself."  
  
"It's hard when nobody believes in you."  
  
Rose thought for a minute before she responded, "I believe in you."  
  
Christian smiled at her and laughed, "you've never even read anything I've written." Rose blushed. He saw she was embarrassed and made a quick save, "but thank you, though." There was an awkward pause for a few moments, "would you like to read something."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Christian walked over to his typewriter and Rose thought she was going to die at the sight of his smooth back and the way the trousers sat so low on his waist. She quickly shrugged off her impure thoughts as he handed her a typed page. Rose sat down and read it. It was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she had ever read. It was a poem about love. He obviously must have been in love before if he could write about it like this. When she finished, she looked up at said, "the publisher wouldn't take this?"  
  
Christian smiled sadly and replied, "No, that and some of my other poems were in their classification of 'sappy drivel.'"  
  
"Well, it's most certainly not 'sappy drivel'", she replied. "Keep trying, I'm sure one day they'll realize how wonderful it is."  
  
"I hope so," Christian replied weakly. He looked at Rose and realized she was still in her pink colored dress. "Don't you want to sleep in something a little more comfortable?" he asked.  
  
"Christian, these are my only clothes. I don't have anything else."  
  
"I know, I mean, you can borrow one of my shirts if you want," he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a rather worn in looking button up shirt. "I know you're probably used to nightgowns, but this is all I have."  
  
Rose reached out and took the shirt. "No, I appreciate it, thank you."  
  
"Tomorrow I can take you into town and get you some dresses, toiletries and a real nightgown," he said with a wink.  
  
"Christian, you can't spend all that money on me!"  
  
"Yes I can. This is a man's apartment. I'm the only one who's lived here for 11 years. We need to get your 'womanly things'." Rose laughed. "That is, if you're intending to stay for awhile," Christian said, as more of a question than a comment.  
  
Rose simply nodded, "as long as I'm welcome."  
  
Christian smiled, "well, I guess I'm off to bed." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Rose."  
  
"Goodnight, Christian," Rose called as she headed towards the bathroom to put on his shirt with the feeling of his lips still lingering against her cheek.  
  
************  
  
"Please fit this beautiful young lady for several dresses," Christian said to the store owner as he spun Rose around.  
  
Rose laughed and took the hand of the woman as she began to admire the many dresses hanging neatly from racks. They were nothing compared to the beaded, flowing gowns she was used to, but at this point, she was happy to be getting any clothes at all. The plump woman had small, beady eyes that peered out behind her glasses and lips that were puckered into a small smile. She took Rose behind a curtain and began to take her measurements.  
  
Waiting patiently in the front of the store, was Christian. He was leaning against one of the racks of clothes, waiting for Rose. His eyes scanned the store, full of corsets, dresses and sweet smelling soaps, hardly a place for a man. He chuckled to himself as his eyes fell upon a rather revealing nightgown. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman in one of those. He had tried being with another woman a few years earlier, but as she waltzed into his bedroom in her red nightgown, trying desperately to seduce him, he hadn't been able to go through with it. They were trying too hard and it was then he realized that he didn't really love her. It can go without saying, that was the end of that relationship.  
  
Christian looked up at Rose as she came out from behind the curtain with the store owner. They began to look through the rack of dresses in her size. He smiled, seeing how much she was enjoying picking out her new clothes. So far she had picked a soft, green dress, a form-fitting dark purple dress, a simple red skirt and blouse and a sky blue gown with a small amount of beadwork, the most formal of them all. As Rose headed back into the dressing room, the plump saleswoman picked up a corset in Rose's size. These were the times he was thankful to be a man. The thought of being laced into one of those bone-crushing things made him shudder. He remembered how much Satine used to loathe the things.  
  
Back in the dressing room, Rose took a deep breath as she was being laced into her corset. It was more painful then usual because the struggle with the drunk the other day had pulled several muscles along her sides. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as the thick, whale bone dug into her skin. When the torturous process of being tugged and pulled was over, Rose decided to slip on the purple dress first. She walked out and Christian's mouth almost flew open. The dress extenuated her curves and was rather low cut. She looked absolutely stunning.  
  
"So," asked Rose, "what do you think?" She spun around to give him the full picture.  
  
When Christian finally found his tongue, he replied, "you look gorgeous."  
  
Rose blushed and said, "thank you." She then turned around to try on more of the dresses. Before the owner headed back in with her, she leaned into Christian and whispered, "you have a beautiful daughter."  
  
Before Christian could say anything, the pudgy woman was waddling back into the dressing room. Christian almost fell on the floor as he rushed over to a near by mirror and pulled his bangs over his head to reveal his temples. He squinted and breathed a sigh of relief that there was not a single gray in his thick wave of brown hair. I do not look old enough to be her father, he said, reassuring himself.  
  
This continued for about fifteen minutes; Rose trying on an outfit and modeling it for a speechless Christian. When they had finally gotten all that she needed, including a cream, silk nightgown, the owner began to charge up their bill. While Rose was waiting, her eyes fell upon a chiffon robe, covered in colorful butterflies; an exact replica of the one she wore before Jack drew her. She wanted the robe so badly, but she couldn't ask Christian for it. Especially after all the clothes he was already buying her. Christian turned around to see Rose staring at the robe with longing eyes and snuck up behind her and took it off the shelf and handed it to the woman, "ring this up as well."  
  
Rose couldn't help it, she threw her arms around Christian and whispered a quiet "thank you" into his ear.  
  
"Your welcome," Christian whispered back. He wasn't sure what she found so special about the robe. He also didn't know why he kept wishing he could see her in it.  
  
Christian paid the bill and he and Rose each took a box full of clothes and headed back to his apartment. On the way, Christian said, "you won't believe what happened in there."  
  
"What?" asked Rose curiously.  
  
"The store owner thought that I was your father."  
  
Rose laughed, "are you kidding? Not unless you had me when you were what, ten?"  
  
"Really. Can you imagine? A thirty-four year old having a nineteen year old daughter?"  
  
Rose smiled and nodded, fifteen years apart. He was of course too young to be her father, but the owner's comment did make her wonder exactly what she and Christian's relationship was. And as they silently walked down the busy, New York street, Christian was thinking the exact same thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
After Rose had helped Christian clear the small table of their dinner dishes she motioned towards the bathroom and said, "I'm going to take a bath and get ready for bed."  
  
Christian nodded and replied, "all right, would you like me to make some tea?"  
  
"That would be wonderful," responded Rose as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hung her new nightgown and robe on the towel rack next to the plush, white towel Christian had left her. Rose slipped off her shoes and stockings and felt the cool tile against her feet. She turned on the faucet and got it to the right temperature and let the large bathtub fill with warm water. She shimmied the rest of her clothes off and breathed a sigh of relief as she untied the strings of her uncomfortable corset. When the tub was completely full, she stepped in and immersed herself in the warm water. She looked down and grimaced at the small bruises along her sides. The woman who owned the store had laced the corset way too tight. She sighed and dipped her head back to wet her hair. Rose was so relaxed, she just sat completely still for several minutes.  
  
Her mind was anything but still, though. Images of Jack and Christian kept flashing before her. Christian helping her at the café and then Jack at the bow of the Titanic where they had their first kiss. Christian's eyes when he saw her in that purple dress, and then Jack's eyes as he drew her. Christian saving her from the drunk and then Jack. Sinking. His body was drifting away… Rose's eyes flew open and she sat up in the tub. She shook off the haunting thought and took the bar of soap at the side of the tub and worked up a lather with it. She cleaned herself from top to bottom and then rinsed the soap suds off. She pulled the drain of the tub and watched it slowly empty. Rose cupped her hands under the running faucet and rinsed the remaining suds off herself and the edges of the tub. She sighed and slipped into her nightgown and tied the beautiful butterfly robe loosely around it.  
  
In the kitchen, Christian was boiling the water for their tea. As he was pulling cups out of the cupboard, he heard a loud noise. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what it was. Christian dropped the cups and didn't even notice as they smashed to the floor. In the bathroom, Rose was coughing. Christian shook his head and fought back tears. Please, God, no. Oh God, no…  
  
He opened the door to find Rose drinking some water. She smiled and said, "is the tea ready?" her smile quickly faded when she saw Christian. His face was ghastly pale and he was shaking violently. She wiped her mouth on the towel and rushed over to him. She steadied Christian as well as she could and wrapped him in her arms. "Christian, what's wrong?"  
  
Christian continued to shake as he stuttered, "you-you w-were coughing."  
  
Rose looked at him with confused eyes, "I was brushing my teeth and choked on some water," Christian's eyes were still wide with terror. Rose took his hand and led him to her sofa bed. "Christian, you're scaring me. What is the matter with you?"  
  
He tried to steady himself and replied, "Sa-Satine. She died, from-" he took a deep breath and finished, "consumption."  
  
It all made sense to Rose now. She hugged him to her and said, "I'm so, so sorry, Christian." She looked at him and smoothed her hand against his cheek, "but I'm not sick, I promise."  
  
Christian nodded as some of the color started coming back to his face. In the kitchen, Rose noticed the shattered cups scattered across the floor. She spoke softly, "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, all right? Then I'll pour our tea. I think we should probably talk." She kissed Christian's forehead and carefully walked into the kitchen so as not to cut her feet on a piece of shattered ceramic. She took the broom from the corner and swept the pieces into a pile, scooped them up and threw them in the trash. Rose assumed that Christian wasn't thinking straight so she began to search through the cupboards for two new cups. After several attempts, she found two cups that she filled with boiling water and added tea bags to. She placed each cup on a saucer and brought them over to Christian. Once he had his cup, she took his hand and led him to the floor in front of the fire Christian had built earlier. Rose tucked her feet under and faced Christian. She stirred her tea and said, "Christian, are you all right now?"  
  
Christian sighed, "yes, I'm sorry I gave you a scare. It's just that, I've already lost a woman I cared about to consumption and the thought of losing you terrified me."  
  
Rose took his hand and said, "you aren't going to lose me." Christian smiled back at her. Rose knew they had to get around to this sometime; "what was she like?"  
  
Christian took a deep breath, "Satine?" Rose nodded. "Well, she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. She was known as the 'Sparkling Diamond'".  
  
"The Moulin Rouge?" Rose asked, "then she was a whor-" she stopped in mid sentence when Christian sent her a menacing look. "I'm sorry, go ahead."  
  
"I'm originally from England, but I had fled to the Moulin Rouge to escape my pushy, insensitive father. I wanted to write. Write about the four things I believed in, freedom, beauty, truth and above all things, love." Christian smiled at Rose, enraptured in his story from behind her tea cup. He continued, "Satine didn't believe she could fall in love, she thought it was all a game. It took me awhile to convince her, but then, well, she broke her golden rule, and we fell in love. We had to hide it from everyone, nobody could know, especially Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge or the Duke, the financier. Also, the dancers of the Moulin Rouge were rehearsing for a play. Something very modern at the time called, 'Spectacular, Spectacular.' Satine was the lead and I was the writer and we would just say that we were memorizing our lines. We had a wonderful plan going, until one day, everyone found out. Also, it was in Satine's contract to sleep with the Duke on the opening night of the play."  
  
Rose gasped, "did Satine really have to sleep with him?"  
  
"No, thank God, no. And we decided that we would run away together. But then the Duke said he would have his manservant kill me if I showed my face at the Moulin Rouge ever again. Jealousy had driven him mad. It's a powerful thing."  
  
Rose shuddered, remembering Cal's manservant chasing them from floor to floor on the Titanic. "So, what happened next?" Rose asked.  
  
"Well, Satine came to my room to tell me she didn't love me. She felt the only way to make me leave was to break my heart." Christian's voice was starting to crack.  
  
Rose said, "Christian, you don't have to keep going."  
  
He held up his hand and said, "no, no, I'm all right. Like I was saying, I thought she didn't love me and I was completely devastated. But then my friend Toulouse convinced me she still did. Either way, I had to go back to the Moulin Rouge one last time to find out the truth." Christian sighed and took a sip of his tea. "It was opening night for 'Spectacular, Spectacular' and she was backstage when I found her. I tried to say that I had come to 'pay my bill', but Satine continued to push me away, knowing the danger I was in. We struggled backstage until the curtain opened. And there we were, in front of hundreds of people." Christian winced before he said the next part. "I-I threw money at her feet and told her she meant nothing to me. I walked off the stage and was headed for the door, when I heard her soft voice singing, 'never knew, I could feel like this.'" Rose looked into Christian's eyes and felt like she could see his soul as he began to sing, "Like I've never seem the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I'm lovin' you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, I love you.'" Christian paused, "that was when she had me hooked. I knew she still loved me when I heard her sing our song. So, I turned around and replied, 'Come what may,' until I reached her on the stage and we were together again. We finished the play and the Duke left, knowing he was defeated. If only the story could have ended that way."  
  
Rose stroked his cheek, "how did it end?" she asked softly.  
  
Christian squeezed her hand and finished, "once the curtain closed, she started gasping and coughing. There was a trail of blood down her chin. She told me I had to go on. And then, she di-died in my arms," tears filled Christian's eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He looked at Rose and said, "I've never told that to anyone before."  
  
Rose smiled and said, "I'm glad you told me. Well, I guess I better tell you my story." She placed her tea cup and down and began, "my mother was taking me back to America, with my fiancée, Cal. I didn't want to go, I felt like a slave. I hated my life so much that one night, I leaned over the rail of the ship and was planning to jump." Christian's eyes got wide, "then Jack saw me and convinced me that nothing I was going through was worth dying for and he began to help me back over the edge. Then I slipped and if it wasn't for him, I would have fallen into the ocean. But he held onto me and pulled me back on deck and we fell to the ground with a thud. Then the officers on duty saw him on top of me in, well- a precarious position. They immediately put him in handcuffs. Cal and a few of his friends came to see what all the noise was about and as Cal was firing insults at Jack, I finally told everyone that I was just leaning over to look at the propellers of the ship and I slipped. And that Jack saved me." Christian raised an eyebrow and Rose said in defense, "Well, at least that part was true." They both laughed and she continued, "Cal had invited Jack to dinner with us and I remember how he thought it would be so amusing to see a third class mingling with the almighty and wonderful first classes." Rose rolled her eyes, "my friend Molly gave Jack one of her son's suits to wear, I can still remember the feeling I had when I saw him as I walked down the grand staircase. He was the perfect gentleman at dinner, charmed everyone to pieces. He sure showed Cal." Rose sighed wistfully, "after dinner, when Cal went to go drink and smoke cigars with his friends, Jack invited me to third class. I still remember his words, 'so, you wanna go to a real party?'" The thumping sounds of the Irish band filled her head. "It was so loud down there, but I had the time of my life. Jack and I even had a little dance competition."  
  
Christian smiled and said, "oh, so you're a dancer?"  
  
"Well, yes-I guess I am. Except I didn't really know until that night. Jack helped me realize so many things about myself that I never knew were there. Anyway, I then, of course got the 'talk' from my mother and Cal, telling me to never see him again. So, the next time he came to me, I felt I had to break his heart to save him." Christian nodded knowingly and Rose continued, "I know how Satine must have felt. It doesn't just hurt you, guys. To tell the person you love that you can't see them and all you really want to do is have them take you in their arms- that's horrible. But, after awhile without Jack, I knew I couldn't stand it. I went back to him and we were together until we got news that the ship was doomed. Cal was so jealous that Jack had taken me away from him, that he framed Jack for stealing something."  
  
Christian got a quizzical look, "stealing what?"  
  
Rose sighed and felt around under the couch. When her hand came back out, she was holding the Heart of the Ocean. "Stealing this," she said.  
  
Christian stared at the enormous diamond, "Rose, you're rich! You can buy a big house, have servants-anything."  
  
Rose shook her head, "I've already had all those things, Christian. And believe me, they aren't all that wonderful. "If you ever want me to move out, I will. I'll find some way to survive, but I just can't part with this."  
  
"No, I would never force you to move out. And it's all right if you want to keep the diamond, it must have special meaning to you."  
  
"Yes, very special meaning. Jack was an artist, he drew portraits, mainly. One night, the night of the sinking, actually, I asked him to draw me wearing the this." Christian nodded and took a sip of tea as Rose finished, "wearing only this."  
  
Christian choked on his tea and after coughing for awhile he took a deep breath and tried to look natural, "really?"  
  
Rose laughed and playfully hit his arm, "yes, really." Her expression quickly grew sad again. "Unfortunately, it's at the bottom of the Atlantic now. Along with everything else. Along with-Jack." That was when Rose completely lost it, she broke down in tears.  
  
Christian took her in his arms and softly rocked her. "Rose, I'm sorry. Shh, it's all right. I felt the same way when Satine-" he paused. Comparing situations wasn't going to get them anywhere. Instead he just whispered, "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
They sat there a few moments with Rose in his lap and his head gently resting on top of hers. Finally she wiped her eyes and looked up to face Christian. "What do you miss about her?"  
  
Christian gulped, "everything, really. But I really miss her voice."  
  
Rose nodded and took her seat across from him, "I miss his eyes."  
  
Christian got the idea, "her hair." He reached over and twirled a piece of Rose's red hair that was warm from the fire.  
  
"His touch," continued Rose as she began to stroke Christian's face.  
  
"Her good heart," Christian said breathlessly.  
  
Rose got into Christian's face and whispered, "his lips."  
  
"Her lips," Christian mumbled as his face inched towards Rose's. When their lips met, Rose placed her hands on either sides of his face and Christian swept her hair back and hugged her to him. As their kiss deepened, they slowly stood up. Christian felt her hands slide down his front and to the button of his pants.  
  
Christian opened his eyes and pulled away for a moment and whispered, "we don't have to."  
  
Rose covered his mouth with her finger tips and they quickly began to undress as they inched towards his bedroom. When they reached it, he picked Rose up and carried her to his bed and kicked the door closed behind them. 


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Christian and Rose both began to stir as the sun shone through his window. As their eyes slowly adjusted to the light, they sat up in shock that they were sleeping together. They took the sheets and looked under them to reveal that they were both naked. Christian and Rose immediately covered themselves, the night before slowly coming back to them. Rose couldn't do anything but have a stunned look on her face, Christian was finally the first one to speak, "Oh, are you all right? Did I hurt you? I mean- it was amazing for me, but-what I'm trying to say is-"  
  
Rose finally smiled and looked at Christian. He stopped rambling as she straddled him and began planting small kisses up his chest, "I'm perfectly fine," she reached his neck. "You could never hurt me," she traced the outline of his jaw and left a trail of kisses along it. "And it was amazing for me, too, really." Finally, Rose had come eye to eye with him and asked, "how horrible would it be, for us to be together?"  
  
Christian looked into her deep, green eyes and replied, "I guess, it really wouldn't be so bad." He smiled and smoothed his hands down her arms as he brought the sheets around them and they began to kiss with their arms draped over the other's shoulders. Their cheeks were flushed from the blanket and the warmth that the other gave off. When Christian and Rose finally pulled apart, he laid the both of them down and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. After a few moments, Christian propped himself up on his side and looked at Rose. "You are so wonderful," he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rose snuggled into him and whispered, "we're wonderful."  
  
************  
  
Later that day, Rose was immersed in reading Christian's copy of "Wuthering Heights" and Christian was furiously trying to type something at his typewriter. He hadn't had a muse since Satine, and now that he was with Rose, the ideas just came flooding to him. Rose smiled and put her book down and snuck up behind Christian and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello darling," she said as she peered over his shoulder. Christian looked up from his chair and kissed Rose and then brought his focus back to his work. Rose looked around at the crumpled papers lining the desk and floor and laughed, "what is all this?"  
  
"The writings of a mad scientist," he said with an evil grin. Christian gave up on his piece and pulled Rose to his lap and dipped her backwards. She was in fits of laughter as he pulled her back up and asked, "so, what would you like to do today?"  
  
"Mmm, I don't know. What would you recommend?"  
  
He smiled, "I'm actually rather dull. I'm either at the library with my head in a book or looking at art and chatting with my friend, Peter in the museum-"  
  
"A museum? Oh, could we go to the museum? I absolutely love paintings."  
  
Christian loved the child-like sparkle in her eyes. "Of course we can go," he replied.  
  
Rose kissed his cheek with a dramatic flourish and said, "wonderful. I'll go get ready."  
  
In a few minutes both of them were ready and out the door. Now that they were together, they held hands without any awkwardness between them. As they were walking down the street towards the museum, Christian noticed that Rose was wearing the purple dress that he loved so much. He leaned into her and said, "I love that dress on you."  
  
Rose whispered back, "I know, that's why I wore it."  
  
Christian smiled and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe that a few days ago he had been completely alone, and now he had a beautiful, intelligent woman with him, who he cared about very much. Then something came to him; there were quite a few young men, fresh out of school, who would have only one thing on their minds when they saw Rose. "I really will have to beat other men off you with a stick."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes and said, "no need for a stick, I'll tell them I'm taken," she said with a mischievous smile and kissed his nose as they reached the front door of the museum.  
  
Christian opened the door for her, held out his hand and said, "after you."  
  
She took his hand and said "why, thank you," in her best stuffy, English accent.  
  
The two of them walked in and Rose stood in awe of the two stories of paintings and art that filled the building. Christian led her through the small gate once he showed his pass to the guard.  
  
"So, where to first?" he asked.  
  
Rose closed her gaping mouth. She had never been in a museum like this before. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her in a place with so much creativity, so much freedom. "Goodness, it's so big!" was all Rose was able to get out.  
  
Christian laughed, "yes, dear, but you're able to find your way around relatively quickly. Here, why don't we go to the modern art, that's where my friend, Peter works."  
  
Christian led them through the rows of paintings and statues as Rose tried to take in every bit of it. When they reached the desk, Peter sat immersed in a book. Christian looked at Rose and rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had found his friend down on the job. Christian always knew how to give him a scare, though. He cleared his throat and said in a very low voice, much like his boss," "Peter?"  
  
Peter slammed the book down and said, "yes, sir? What can I do for-" he stopped his rambling when he looked up and saw Christian laughing wildly.  
  
Peter punched him in the arm. "Christian, I told you not to do that!"  
  
Christian, trying to control his laughter said, "oh, how could I stop something this much fun?"  
  
Peter shot him a dirty look and was about to spit something at Christian when Rose cut in, "Christian, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. Rose, this is my friend Peter McToole. Peter, this is Rose Dawson."  
  
Rose took his hand and said, "pleasure to meet you."  
  
Peter looked her over, kissed her hand and said, "pleasure to meet you, too."  
  
Christian was about to burst out laughing at his friends attempts at seduction. "Rose, what would you like to see?"  
  
"Is there any Monet?" she asked.  
  
"Right over on that left wall," answered Peter.  
  
"All right. I'll let you two catch up on things. Meet me there when you're done, Christian," Rose said.  
  
Christian nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his friend. "So, Peter, how have you been-"  
  
"You shagged her last night, didn't you?" Peter cut off.  
  
"Peter!" Christian whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What? You have that glow."  
  
"What glow?"  
  
"The 'I just got shagged by a girl with a good rack' glow."  
  
"Why are you looking at her rack?" Christian shook his head, "now you've got me saying rack."  
  
Peter laughed, "it's about time. You haven't gotten any since Satine. Glad you're finally over her."  
  
Christian's and Peter's thoughts towards sexual relationships were quite different. "Peter, I'm not over Satine. I'll never be over Satine. And please don't say 'gotten any."  
  
"I'm sorry," Peter's face softened. "It's just not like you to sleep with a woman you're not planning on having a future with."  
  
"Who says I'm not going to have a future with her?"  
  
"Christian, you can't be serious. She's what? Fifteen?"  
  
"She's not fifteen," he paused, "she's nineteen."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Christian," Peter paused and lowered his tone and finished, "you honestly expect to have a relationship with a girl that young?"  
  
"She's not a girl, she's a woman. And why does her age matter so much to you?"  
  
Peter patted Christian's arm, "'Cause I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Girls-young women", he corrected himself, "like her, aren't in it for the long run. They're young, they're full of dreams and once they're done with you, they're gone and you never see them again."  
  
"But, Rose is different," Christian said in defense.  
  
"All right, Christian, but I'm telling you, there's an innocence about you that's going to get you into trouble one of these days. You have hope for the world and the people in it, when the truth is, these people are hopeless. Why do you still have faith?"  
  
"Because somebody has to," said Christian simply, as he walked away. "I'll talk to you later, Peter," he called over his shoulder to his friend, whom he was rather irritated with at the moment.  
  
"See you, Christian," Peter called, standing in complete admiration of his best friend.  
  
Around the corner, Christian was shaking the thoughts from his previous conversation when he spotted Rose. She, herself, looked like a painting. Her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes wide with admiration for the artists' masterpieces along the walls. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"They're so beautiful, Christian. Look at this one," she pointed to one by Monet of a secluded pond in front of them. "It's gorgeous. The color, the strokes, the lighting-" she trailed off remembering how Jack had taught her the importance of lighting to a true artist. Rose sighed and leaned her head against Christian's chest, "don't you wish you were there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Christian confessed. "Where you can go swimming anytime you want and you can dance and sing with no one to tell you to sit and be quiet and there is nobody to judge what you do." He paused, "and there is love." He pulled Rose's chin towards him with his finger, "and there, love doesn't have a color or station or age. In that place, all you need is love."  
  
Rose's heart was pounding as she looked in his eyes. Christian could find poetry in even the simplest of things, and she was beginning to love him for that. "I think I just found it," Rose whispered.  
  
************  
  
Just as Rose was lying down on her sofa bed, Christian peeked his head out of his bedroom door. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Rose looked at him strangely and replied, "going to bed."  
  
"Why sleep on the sofa when there is plenty of room in my bed for two? That is, if you want to."  
  
Rose smiled and walked into Christian's arms. "I'd love to," she answered into his neck. He picked her up and carried her to his bed like he had the previous night. When he came to lay down beside her, he noticed the bruise that was still swelled up across her eye and the scratch of fingernails against her beautiful face. He gently ran his finger across her bruise, "are you feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "it's not as bad as it looks. People stare though," she sighed. "People must think I was mauled by a bear."  
  
Christian shook his head, "I think you look beautiful."  
  
Rose was thankful for the dark room as she blushed. "What has been hurting are those corsets. That woman at the store tied mine so tightly and I've been having to apply pressure to it every day when I put it back on."  
  
Christian got a worried look, "let me see," he whispered as he gently pulled her nightgown up to the top of her ribs. "Oh, darling," he whispered as he saw the striped bruises across her sides where the whale bone had hit. Christian ran his fingers over the swells and kissed across each one. "Better?" he asked as he looked up at her.  
  
Rose sighed and whispered, "much."  
  
Christian smiled and pulled her nightgown back down and came back to eye level with Rose. "You're staying in bed tomorrow. No corsets."  
  
Rose gave him an evil grin and replied, "as long as you stay in here with me."  
  
Christian laughed and kissed her forehead as they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Rose moaned as Christian captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They were outside, near the harbor and she smiled as his hands slide down to the small of her back. Rose reached up and ran her fingers through his thick wave of hair. Their lips separated and Christian planted small kisses down her neck and Rose smoothed his hair back and grazed her lips over his temples. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man in the distance. She saw the man's lips moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. She gently pulled away from Christian and craned her neck and what she saw made her heart leap into her throat. It was Jack. He was trying to reach her. Christian ignored what Rose was looking at and tried to gently pull her back to him. Rose kept trying to say she had to go, but she couldn't get out of his arms. She could hear Jack's voice now, he was calling her name, "Rose, Rose," from a distance. Rose was growing frantic. She finally pulled herself away from Christian and started running towards Jack. But as she kept running, Jack only got farther and farther away. "Jack!" Rose called out, "Jack, I'm here, it's me, Rose." But Jack continued to drift away until he was completely out of sight. Rose finally stopped running and as tears filled her eyes, she called out "Jack!" one final, desperate time…  
  
"Jack!" Rose said in a hoarse whisper as her eyes flew open. She was breathing hard and beads of sweat had formed across her face. She gently removed Christian's arm, careful not to wake him and climbed out of bed. Rose paced around the room for several minutes until she came to the conclusion of what she had to do. She quietly opened the door to Christian's bedroom and felt her way around to the cupboard where he kept the candles and matches. Rose lit one and carried it until she found her corset, stockings and the green dress that Christian had bought her. She hurried to the bathroom and took off her nightgown and pulled on her stockings and reluctantly slipped the corset around her. Tears sprang to her eyes as the pain of the whale bone cutting into her skin worsened with each tug she gave to the laces. She remembered what Christian had said about "no corsets", which only made her tears fall more freely. Once she was completely dressed, she put on her shoes and picked up her candle and went under the couch to find the thing she couldn't leave without; the Heart of the Ocean. She put it and her small brush into a pouch that the woman from the store had given to them with their purchase. As Rose blew out the candle and she placed her hand on the knob of the door, she stopped, knowing there was still one more thing she had to do.  
  
She walked into Christian's room and covered her mouth to control her sobs. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Christian's hand that was lying across the space where she had been sleeping only moments ago. She held his hand to her heart and gently kissed each one of his fingers. "I'm so sorry," she whispered through choking sobs. She kissed his palm and placed his arm back across the pillow.  
  
Rose silently walked out of his room and picked up her small pouch that she had placed on Christian's desk. She opened the door to his apartment and stepped out into the night. And with that, Rose began to walk down the street, the breeze from the harbor chilling the tears that were streaming down her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Christian woke up to the sound of rain gently patting against the roof. He stretched and said, "what a wonderful day to stay inside-" he stopped short when he turned to see that Rose wasn't in bed. He yawned and got up out of bed and scratched his head of hair that was spiked in every direction from sleep. "Rose?" Christian called as he began to look through his apartment. He presumed she was trying to be mischievous and would jump out from behind a corner when he least expected it. "Rose?" he called again. Christian searched for several more minutes until he started to become worried, "Rose? All right, this isn't funny. Where are you?"  
  
Then the shocking realization hit him. Peter had been right. She had tired of him and had probably already moved on to someone new. Christian stabled himself by grabbing the arm of the sofa and plopped down on the cushions. He remembered the one thing that would determine whether she had left him and he felt around under the sofa, only to find dust and spare change. Rose had taken the Heart of the Ocean with her. She used me. Christian repeated over and over. He rubbed his face and held his head in his hands as he stared at his empty apartment. She's gone.  
  
Now that the whole idea had sunk in, he was starting to get angry, more at himself. How could I have let this happen? He asked himself. Why did I think I could ever find anyone to love me like Satine did? Some anger began to rise against Rose, too. I can't believe she used me! She used me for my money. She used me for sex. I don't believe this, I really did love her. Christian's mind was such a mess of flooded emotions, he felt sick. He laid down on the couch and moaned when he realized he had to go into the café, in the rain, when he felt like he had been trampled over.  
  
Christian silently rose and picked out a simple outfit to put on. He was due at the café in 45 minutes, so he would have to hurry.  
  
************  
  
"Here's your change," Christian mumbled.  
  
The little old lady picked through the coins in her hand and said, "excuse me, you over charged me on this crumpet. You owe me twenty cents."  
  
Christian was not in the mood for this. I'll tell you were to stick your bloody change- Christian plastered an overly happy smile on his face and took two more dimes out of the register. "Here, ma'am, have a nice day," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
The woman flashed Christian a suspicious look and turned the two coins over in her wrinkled hand, trying to see if she had been cheated again.  
  
Christian thought his jaw might shatter when the woman finally seemed pleased with her change and went to sit down. He let the fake smile drain from his face and he mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the coffee machine. His mind was filled with plans of going to the bar after work and getting completely drunk. If only I could get my hands on some Absinthe, he mumbled. Just then he heard the little bell "ding" meaning a customer wanted service. If he had to hear that high pitched ding one more time… "What?!" he snapped as he turned around to find a frail old fisherman with a look of surprise on his face. Christian softened his expression and said, "I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Rough day, lad?" he asked in a raspy Irish accent.  
  
"You have no idea," Christian confessed.  
  
"Ah love. I had quite a few lasses do me wrong when I was a young lad like yourself," said the fisherman wistfully.  
  
"Love? How did you-" Christian asked, bewildered.  
  
The fisherman laughed, "when you get as old as I be, you know these things."  
  
Christian smiled, a real one this time, and sighed, "yes sir, I certainly believe it. But I'm sure you didn't come in here to tell me about love. Now what would you like?"  
  
"I'll take a large roll with a pat of butter and coffee, black," he said.  
  
Christian prepared the man's order and brought it to him. "Here, sir. That will be a dollar, even."  
  
The fisherman took his food and handed Christian a crumpled bill. "You take care of yourself. You're a smart lad, I can tell. You'll get through this. In fact, I saw a young lass who had your same problem as I brought my boat in. Pretty thing, with hair as orange as fire. But the saddest green eyes. Oh, you could see to the depths of her soul with those eyes," he winked at Christian.  
  
His heart started pounding and he asked, "sir, sir, that woman, is she still there?"  
  
"Well now, I can't be sure. But when I saw her down by the harbor, she didn't look like she was going anywhere."  
  
Christian was already pulling his apron over his head and ran into Chris, who was on the shift with him. "Chris, Chris. I have something very important to do. You can take over while I'm gone, right?" Without waiting for a response, Christian patted him on the back and said, "thanks, I owe you." Christian grabbed his coat and shivered as the cold rain hit his face. He squinted through the rain and tried not to slip on the wet cobblestone street as he ran towards the harbor. His thought his heart stopped beating when he saw her. Looking over the railing, the rain matting her dress to her skin. He walked over to her and took a place next to her on the railing. "You had me worried sick."  
  
Rose hadn't even noticed anyone was there and jumped when she heard Christian's voice. He was already taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her, he didn't even seem to mind that the rain was coming down in huge droplets on them. "Christian, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Christian wiped his face and got a little irritated "what do you think, Rose? I came here because I love you. And when you weren't there-"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Christian's expression softened. "Yes, I love you. How could you not know that."  
  
"You never told me."  
  
"Well, I thought it was kind of implied when we made love. Rose, you're the first woman I've been with in thirteen years. To me, making love is a commitment, it means you love the other person and they love you," he paused. "Except I'm not so sure about that last part now."  
  
Christian's words really hit Rose. "Of course I love you. But, I got scared."  
  
"Scared?" Christian asked. "Scared of what?"  
  
"Scared that I was moving too fast, scared of how happy you made me. But most of all, I was scared that by being with you, I was losing Jack," her eyes again focused on the lapping water against the harbor.  
  
Christian sighed, "Rose, listen to me," he pulled her to him. "You aren't going to lose him but you're never going to stop loving him, either. If you were honestly in love, and I can tell that you were, you aren't going to just wake up one day and say 'oh, I don't love him anymore.' He's always going to be with you, Rose. As long as you let him." He saw Rose still wasn't getting the point. "You know what, Rose? I lived thirteen years of my life feeling guilty. Guilty that I got to live and she had to die. But when I met you, I remembered her words, she wanted me to go on. And Jack would want the same thing for you. If he loved you, he would have wanted you to be happy. Now, I'm not saying you have to go on with me. But I love you Rose, I love you more than words can explain. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. But I can only go if I know that you won't waste thirteen years of your life like I did. Life is a wonderful thing, Rose. And we should be thankful for every day we get."  
  
He let her go and slowly started on his way home when he heard her voice behind him, "I love you, too, Christian." 


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Rose gently grazed her wet fingers over Christian's arm. She leaned back and felt the cool tile against her neck mingling with the warmth of Christian's back against her chest. Rose smiled as she reflected upon the last four months, the best of her life. She and Christian's relationship had blossomed immensely in that short period of time. They were wonderful for each other. Both had experienced horrible loss, but their relationship was a magnificent, life saving gain.  
  
Rose was pulled from her thoughts when Christian noticed the goose bumps forming across her legs. He rubbed them briskly, "are you getting cold?" he asked and craned his neck to look at her.  
  
"A little," she responded. "Why don't we make some tea and then get into bed?"  
  
Christian planted a small kiss on her neck and said, "sounds perfect." He then pulled the plug from the drain and picked up his towel and passed the other to Rose. Once they had dried off, Rose slipped into her silky, butterfly robe and Christian put on his soft, white one and headed into the kitchen to prepare the water for their tea.  
  
As Christian pulled the tea bags out of the cupboard, Rose peeked her head out of the bedroom and said, "I'll be getting the bed ready," with a mischievous wink.  
  
Christian smiled and continued to prepare their tea. While in the other room, Rose was pulling down the covers of the bed. Just as she was fluffing their pillows, she noticed some papers poking out from under the bed. Rose leaned over to pick them up only to retrieve a huge hand full of papers bound together with a single leather string. The pages were wrinkled and worn away at the edges, evidence of it being read countless times. As Rose flipped through it, she noticed several, long smears across the pages, that seemed to be caused by tears. Rose turned to the beginning of the book and began to read;  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, a dancehall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved; Satine. A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond" and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is dead.  
  
I first came to Paris one year ago…  
  
"Here's the tea-" Christian said, suddenly stopping when he saw what was in Rose's hands. He set the tea down on the bedside table. "Wh-where did you find that?"  
  
Rose dropped it onto the bed the minute Christian had walked in. "It was on the floor, so I, I picked it up. I'm sorry, curiosity got the best of me."  
  
Christian picked up his story and closed his eyes. He sat down and ran his fingers along the worn pages that he had memorized by heart. He managed to stutter, "don't worry about it."  
  
Rose sat down beside him and rested her hand on his thigh. "Christian, did you write this?" She asked, nodding to the crumpled papers in his trembling hands.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
Rose could see the pain in his eyes and asked softly, "it's about you and Satine, isn't it?"  
  
Christian simply nodded.  
  
Rose wrapped him in her arms and said, "darling, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever read. "Truly," she pulled away and stroked his cheek. "Have you ever tried to get it published?"  
  
"No," he said flatly.  
  
"Well, I should have known because if you had, everyone in the country would have a copy."  
  
Christian looked down at his most prized work. "I can't."  
  
Rose looked at him, confused. "Of course you can," she said gently. "If you sent it to the publisher, they would take it without having to think. Just give everyone different names and-"  
  
"I can't do it!" He snapped. Rose scooted away and gave him a hurt look. "I'm sorry," he said as he took her hand. "It's just that, this is my and Satine's story. And, if someone rejected it," he swallowed and continued, "it would be as if they were rejecting the love I have for her. I wouldn't be able to live with that."  
  
Rose gave Christian's hand a squeeze. "You have to take chances. And besides, they won't reject it."  
  
"Rose," he whimpered, unsure of himself.  
  
She pulled him closer and looked him straight in the eyes, "they won't reject it."  
  
************  
  
Christian nervously reached for the door of the publisher's office. He had taken Rose's advice. She had just seemed to have such faith in him that he couldn't let her down. So there he was, a clean manuscript typed on crisp, white paper in one hand and the handle of the heavy door in the other. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and opened the door to find a sharply dressed man behind a desk. Christian cleared his throat, causing the publisher to look up.  
  
"Oh good God, not you again," he groaned.  
  
Christian shrugged off the insult and proceeded, "Sir, please just take a look at this one. I think you might enjoy it."  
  
"Christian, if I have to read another one of your sap-filled, love fests, I think I might be sick," he said and turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Christian thrust the manuscript in front of the man's face, "just a few pages, sir. If you don't like it, I won't bother you again."  
  
Desperate to get Christian out of his office, he snatched up the papers. He carelessly glanced over the first few lines, but was quickly transfixed by the way the story was told in such a poetic way.  
  
Christian stood wringing his hands and tapping his foot while waiting for the publisher to comment. After reading through the first several pages, he stood up and Christian looked up at him with great anticipation. "Well Christian," he said sternly.  
  
"Yes sir?" replied Christian meekly.  
  
He rubbed his chin and for the first time, somewhat of a smile appeared on his cynical lips, "I think you've finally got it right." He paused and saw the uncontrollable joy that filled Christian's face. "I'll get several hundred copies of this out right away. I'm sure the town bookstore would be thrilled to have a local author. I can't be positive, but my guess is that every home in this city will have a copy within a few months."  
  
Christian almost had to pinch himself to bring himself out of his delighted state. "Thank you so much, sir."  
  
"No Christian, thank you. This piece," he fanned the manuscript between them, "will make us both very rich."  
  
The money involved was of no interest to Christian at the moment. All that mattered was that their story was being published. A story that would be shared with the world. And a story about their love. Their love, that would most certainly live forever. He nodded and headed to the publisher and headed for the door. As he was walking towards his apartment to tell Rose the good news, he remembered what she had done for him. She had encouraged him to share a story about an untouchable love he had had for another woman. Rose had encouraged him to fulfill his dream without feeling jealous or possessive at all. It takes a special woman to be able to do that, Christian thought to himself. And that very thought was the one that brought him to the decision to do something that would change the rest of his life.  
  
************  
  
Christian planned on spending most of the day in the book shop the day his book was released. He wanted to be there and see everyone's reactions. What they thought of the greatest thing he had ever written. And so far, the reaction had been very positive. He even saw one woman flip through it and have to take out her handkerchief and dab at her eyes. Rose was there with him, as well. When he had brought the news that he was getting published, she was so happy for him, she could barely contain herself. Although, she had had such faith in him that she never really had thought otherwise.  
  
Rose was standing in a corner looking through various books when Christian sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Christian!" she gasped and turned around to face him. She caught her breath and with false anger said, "you scared me half to death." Christian put on his saddest face and looked like a little puppy. Rose softened and laughed lightly, "how could I say no to that?"  
  
Christian made sure no one was looking and leaned in and kissed her. "I have something for you," he said.  
  
"Really?" Rose replied.  
  
Christian nodded and pulled out what he had been hiding in his coat pocket. "Here," he said. "The first copy off the press. I wanted you to have it because without you, all this," he waved his arm across the room, "it never would have happened."  
  
Rose took the leather bound book in her hands, "oh Christian, thank you. I'll treasure it forever." She ran her fingertips over the smooth lettering and her fingers came across a bump. "Christian, it feels like there's something in here."  
  
Christian looked as unknowing as he could and asked, "really? Well, I guess you should see what it is."  
  
Rose opened up the book and on top of the title page lay a gold engagement ring. She took the ring and started to shake as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Christian took the ring and got down on one knee before her. "Rose, I love you so much. My life was empty for so long until you came into it. You helped me love again and you believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose. Will you marry me?"  
  
Rose looked into Christian's eyes, looking up at her with such hope. "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, yes."  
  
Christian was so happy as he slid the ring onto her delicate finger. He stood up and got to eye level with Rose and before he could do anything, Rose took his head in her hands and brought his lips to hers. At that moment, they didn't care that an old lady was staring at them with disapproval or that they were in the way of a young man trying to get a book off the shelf. All that mattered at that moment was that Rose Dawson and Christian Calvert would be together for the rest of their lives. 


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Rose twisted her hair and secured it with pins into a tight bun with several fiery orange curls framing her face. She ran her hands over the blue dress that Christian had bought her, checked herself in the mirror one last time and headed out the bedroom door to find Christian nervously pacing the living room. She snuck behind him and covered his eyes. "Don't be nervous," she whispered.  
  
Christian turned around and sighed when he saw Rose. "You look stunning."  
  
"Thank you," she ran her hands over his shoulders and winked, "you look pretty sharp, yourself." Christian smiled as she asked, "are you ready?"  
  
"If you are," he answered.  
  
Rose smiled and looked up at him as he linked his arm with hers. And with a leap of faith, they headed out the door.  
  
************  
  
When Christian and Rose pulled open the door to the tiny chapel, they were taken aback with what they saw. The usually, dark, drab chapel, had dozens of red roses and creamy, white candles everywhere, which gave the room a soft, heavenly glow.  
  
"Did you do this?" asked Rose.  
  
Christian, who was just as surprised as Rose, sat gaping at the gorgeous room when Peter appeared from behind a corner. "Is the happy couple pleased?" he asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Peter!" Rose cried and hugged him as he kissed her cheek. "It's perfect. Just the way I always dreamed my wedding would look like."  
  
Peter handed Rose back to Christian and said, "my best friend was getting married, I wanted to make it special."  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Christian said as he hugged his best friend. "I thought you didn't believe in love."  
  
Peter laughed, "oh, you two are in love enough to even make old cynics like me come around."  
  
Rose leaned into Christian, smiling that their love was so noticeable.  
  
Just then, the preacher came in wearing his long robe and said, "are you ready to begin?"  
  
Christian, Rose and Peter made their way to the front and Peter gave Christian one last pat on the back before standing behind him.  
  
The preacher turned towards Peter and said are you here to witness the wedding of Christian Calvert and Rose Dawson?" Peter nodded. "Well then," he opened up a tiny Bible and looked at the couple standing before him. "We are present in God's house for the joining in holy matrimony of this woman and this man."  
  
Christian winked at Rose, whose hands were tightly grasping his. He gently brushed his thumbs over her knuckles. The priest continued, "you are here to make a promise before God. A promise that you will be faithful to the other, forever."  
  
With that word, Rose felt a painful stab of something she couldn't quite put her finger on and she had to take a deep breath to regain her wits. She turned towards the preacher once more, "and now, it is time for your vows." He nodded at Christian, "I Christian, take this woman, to be my wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"  
  
Christian was caught by the preacher's words "in sickness", that hung thickly in the air of the chapel, which Christian was suddenly finding very stuffy. He quickly shrugged off the feeling and concentrated on the vows. "Until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Christian whispered.  
  
The preacher repeated turned to Rose and after Rose responded with a soft, "I do", he asked Peter for the wedding rings. As Christian and Rose gently slid the ring onto the other's finger, the preacher recited, "this ring represents the love you have for each other. The eternal promise you have agreed to keep."  
  
The preacher looked into the eyes of the happy couple and said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
************  
  
Rose slowly approached the bed and climbed into Christian's waiting arms. He pulled her to him and planted gentle kisses along her chest and shoulders. She sighed and laid down, with Christian close behind her. Rose gasped sharply and buried her face in Christian's neck as his hips rested on top of hers. Christian cradled Rose's head in his hands and kissed her passionately, glad to be holding his wife in his arms. She breathed deeply and ran her hands along the dips of his neck and back, wanting to know every inch of him. Christian and Rose whispered a gentle "I love you" in unison and slowly gave themselves to the one they loved, to the one they were promised to forever. 


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer; I do not own the Moulin Rouge, Christian, Satine or any of the characters from Baz Luhrmann's film. The same goes for the Titanic, Jack, Rose and any characters used in James Cameron's film. I am simply a writer writing about my two favorite movies. ;)***  
  
  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Rose lay limply in Christian's arms, that stabbing pain from the wedding hitting her again. She tried to push the feeling away but it kept returning, stronger and stronger. A tear slid down her cheek and onto Christian's chest. He stirred and opened his eyes, he immediately could tell something was wrong and turned on the lamp by the bed to reveal Rose's blood shot eyes. He held her to him and whispered, "darling, what's wrong?" She gave no answer. "Rose, were you not ready to get married? Just let me know if we're moving too fast-"  
  
"No, no, that's not it. But I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll get angry," she replied.  
  
Christian smiled, "I won't get angry, I promise."  
  
"I'm so happy that we're married," Rose started off.  
  
"I am, too," Christian started. "Is there a 'but'?"  
  
Rose continued, "but, I know that Jack wanted me to go on, and I love you so much, it's just that," she paused, "he was torn away from me so quickly. I never even got to say good-bye. It was like there was no-"  
  
"Closure," Christian finished for her.  
  
Rose nodded with tears beginning to flood her eyes again. "I'm sorry," Rose said, exasperated. "And on our wedding night."  
  
Christian shook his head and put his head against hers and said, "you have no idea how much I understand."  
  
Rose managed a weak smile and took his hand. She sighed, "we can't just keep going on like this. What are we going to do?"  
  
Christian sat in though for several moments until a thought hit him. "I have an idea," he kissed Rose's forehead and started rummaging around in the drawer, lit by the light of the lamp. He finally brought out a piece of beautifully decorated stationery and an envelope along with a small fountain pen and handed it to her. "Write him a letter," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Rose, confused.  
  
"Write him a letter and tell him everything that's wrong. Tell him how you feel."  
  
"Christian, why would I write Jack a letter. He's-"  
  
"Just do it," Christian insisted. "I'll be writing one to Satine. Meet me outside when you're finished," he said while putting on his robe. He smiled when he saw Rose's bewildered eyes. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." He kissed her cheek and headed into the living room where his desk and typewriter sat. As the quiet clicking of the typewriters keys began, Rose settled down on the bed and took a nearby book for something hard to write on. She thought for a moment and then began;  
  
My Dear Jack,  
  
I miss you so much. Those first few days without you, I thought that I would die. I'm still so young and I had no one and I was suffering from a broken heart. I know you wanted me to go on and at first I didn't believe it was possible, not without you. But I met someone, Jack. His name is Christian and he makes me so happy. He's quite a bit older than me, but we love each other and the both of you have taught me that all you need is love. He's very artistic and I know he'll let me be free and live my dreams , just like you would have wanted.  
  
Rose paused and wiped her cheek and breathed deeply before continuing.  
  
Please know that I love you and that you are with me always. I will forever remember the promise I made you on that fateful night and I will I swear I will stay true to it.  
  
I'll never let go, Jack,  
  
Rose  
  
Rose picked up the letter and began to read over it while at his desk, Christian sat at his typewriter, wanting to write her in the way that she had always seen his work;  
  
Satine,  
  
The pain of losing you still hurts me everyday but I just pray that now you are out of your misery and that you shall never again feel any pain, my sweet angel. For thirteen years I had lived a hopeless life. I was alone and hadn't known love. But then Rose was sent to me. I never thought it could happen, but I have let myself love again. Rose was the one who encouraged me to publish our story. Now the world will forever know about the golden ideas of truth, beauty, freedom and love. I love you so much and will until my dying die. Come what may.  
  
He pulled the sheet out of the typewriter and read over it. When he was completely satisfied he took out a pen and wrote;  
  
Love, Christian  
  
at the bottom. He folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. He then headed outside into the balmy, August night and stood, waiting for Rose.  
  
A few minutes later, Rose stepped outside with her letter for Jack and squinted her eyes, trying to find Christian. But her face relaxed when she saw his face illuminated by a soft glow in the distance. She walked over to him and as she came closer, she realized the glow was coming from a small fire that Christian was standing in front of and staring intently into. She walked up to him and asked, "darling, what are we doing?"  
  
Christian took a breath and looked into his wife's eyes. "Getting the closure we were denied."  
  
Rose still didn't understand what he was talking about. "Christian, I'm sure you have a logical explanation for what we're doing but I must confess, I'm a little lost."  
  
Christian smiled and sighed, realizing he had been acting a little cryptic. "Now this is what I was thinking," he began. "We can't exactly see the ones we have lost, but in my heart, I believe that we can still reach them. So, I've built a fire," he said, pointing to it. "And I think that we should put the letters into it and that way the smoke will-"  
  
"Bring them the message," Rose said quietly, staring into the flames and then into her husband's eyes. "Yes. It's a wonderful idea," she muttered.  
  
Christian lovingly took her hand and led her to the fire. He could see that she seemed very hesitant, so he took his letter to Satine and brought it to his lips with his free hand and shakily threw it into the flames. When Christian tore his eyes away from the burning letter and saw Rose standing, almost protectively, with her letter across her heart, he leaned into her and whispered, "Rose, don't do it if you're not comfortable."  
  
She shook her head, brushing off the comment. She had to be strong. And Christian was right, they needed this. She slowly took the letter from against her chest and with trembling hands, dropped it into the fire.  
  
Christian and Rose just stood there for several minutes, watching the orange flames light up the darkness. And as the fire danced on, their focus was brought to the wispy, spirals of smoke that puffed out.  
  
And as they watched the smoke of the fire drift into the starry heavens, Christian and Rose both knew that Satine and Jack would understand. And with that closure, they held onto each other with tears in their eyes; tears of sadness, but most certainly tears of love. Christian brought his hand to Rose's cheek and tenderly kissed her quivering lips. And with that kiss, they both knew that they could finally go on.  
  
Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.  
  
That is how I know you go on.  
  
Far across the distance and spaces between us,  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more, you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart, and  
  
My heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone.  
  
Love was where I loved you  
  
One true time, I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more, you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart, and  
  
My heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart and  
  
My heart will go on and on  
  
  
  
***"My Heart Will Go On" is sung by Celine Dion, from the movie Titanic 


End file.
